


Every Thought

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, Kink, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick intro to the kinky side of the Winchesters, as the boys discuss their kinks. This is the intro to the Fifty Kinky Ways table, all written with Dean/Sam.  For those not familiar, there are fifty prompts, each one a different kink, and there will be a fic for each prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Welcome to the kink. Disclaimers: This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. Written in 2007.

**Every Thought**

Dean brushes the damp hair from Sam’s face, gives him a searching look.

“Dean, I’m fine.”

“You better be telling the truth. If my hands are numb from the handcuffs, yours must be worse. Sammy – I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know. It’s fine.”

They relax together, flushed from the spectacular orgasms. Apparently being handcuffed together is a turn on, too. Sam enjoys his brother’s muscled body against his, then snorts.

“If you tell me you lied to me, Sam…”

“No. I just – well, I wondered if Dad knows how kinky you are.”

“WHAT?” Dean splutters. “And what do you mean how kinky I am? You’ve got a few of your own – where the hell they came from I don’t know, but-“

Sam interrupts without thinking first. “Your list is longer than mine.”

“LIST? You’re keeping a LIST? Where Dad could find it on the goddamn laptop?”

“Uh…” Sam blushes.

Dean smacks his hand to his forehead, then swats Sam’s butt. “Show me or I’ll beat your ass, buddy.”

“Ok.” Sam rolls over, and captures Dean’s lips with his own. There’s something he wants to try out before Dean gets the urge to revisit every kink on the list.


End file.
